General Hux
General Armitage Hux is one of the main antagonists of the Star Wars sequel trilogy and the tertiary antagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is the First Order commander. Among Kylo Ren and Phasma, Hux leads the First Order against the Resistance on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke, and he is shown to be more loyal to Snoke than Ren, as he shows more rivalry with the latter. Background Armitage Hux is the son of Brendol Hux, a commandment in the Imperial Academy on Arkanis. Born during the last days of the Galactic Empire, Hux grew up learning stories of the Empire and how it saved the galaxy from the Clone Wars, and came to believe that it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. When the Empire signed the Galactic Concordance and surrendered to the New Republic, Hux, his father, and other Imperial officers, believed that the New Republic was weak and would never live up to the supreme power of the old Empire. So Hux and other Imperial Officers fled to the Unknown Regions first explored by the Empire, where they would create the First Order, a military and political cabal following the Empire's ideology. Hux achieved military superiority throughout the Order, eventually gaining the rank of General. Personality Hux is young and ambitious. He longs to reveal the full power of the First Order's military to the galaxy, but is held back by those defiant to the Order and the superior might of his peers. Although he is dedicated to the First Order's cause, he has a rivalry with Kylo Ren, and constantly vied with Ren for Snoke's attention. The reason for this in part was due to the fact that Ren's agenda trumped the general's own. Thus, he never let slip a chance to humiliate Kylo in front of Snoke. Unlike his rival, Hux is more precise and tactical in his methods, and collected in commanding his First Order subordinates. A man of science, Hux has little understanding or tolerance of the Force, going as far as considering Kylo Ren's abilities as mystical, and believed his program of training Stormtroopers from infancy was nearly flawless. He also took great pride in the use of Starkiller Base upon his enemies, and was supremely confidant in its abilities. He is as, if not more, indifferent to others as Kylo Ren and even Tarkin to the extent where he is very willing to kill hundreds of billions of innocent lives to assert the First Order's power. Hux is short-sighted, when he learned that the other half of the map to Luke Skywalker's location is in the possession of a droid (BB-8) he wanted to have it destroyed, only to have his authority undermined by Kylo Ren; as he failed to realize even if they destroy the droid, the Resistance would have eventually found Luke even without the map, he is also delusional, as he believed that destroying the capital of the New Republic is the end of the Republic itself. Appearances ''The Force Awakens'' Hux commanded the Starkiller Base during the time of the film. With the superweapon prepared, Hux informs Snoke of the current success at the base with Kylo Ren, the latter having spent the time trying to search for the rogue BB-unit BB-8 containing information on the lost Jedi Luke Skywalker. Snoke commends Hux and chides Ren for his lack of progress. In the dawn of the Resistance attack, Hux speaks to the assembled troops and demonstrates the weapon's power by destroying several planets at once. When the Resistance later destroys Starkiller base, Hux is ordered by Snoke to retrieve Ren before evacuating and return Ren to Snoke so the latter could finish his training. Relationships Kylo Ren Although they both serve the First Order to destroy the Resistance and conquer the New Republic, Ren does not get along with Hux at all, partly due to them both trying to win the approval of Snoke and mainly because Hux's arrogant, rude, short-sighted and delusional traits, Ren once threatened Hux, stating that if he ever pushes him too far he will kill the latter without hesitation, Hux on the other hand, dislikes Ren in part because of his hot-headed temper. Additionally, Hux had little patience or understanding for Force-wielders like Kylo Ren in general, as he was a man of science and not mysticism, further putting them at strenuous odds. Gallery TarkinPhasma.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-5772.jpg Hux_and_Phasma_at_Starkiller.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8028.jpg|General Hux gives his speech to the First Order sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8070.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8153.jpg|Witnessing the firepower of Starkiller base The Force Awakens EW 07.jpg|Hux with Stormtroopers lining up in the background. Episode 7 villains.jpg|Hux talking to Kylo Ren Lego Hux.png|Hux's LEGO minifigure Hux on the Starkiller Base.jpeg 9616 StarWars GeneralHux GLAM HiRes.jpg 3425855b.jpg.jpg EMPIRE_OCT15Cover_Newsstand1.jpg First_Order_Banner.jpg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 2.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 5.jpg External links *Armitage Hux on Wookieepedia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Males Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Generals Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters